Heart Break- It Hurts, Yes!
by AnimeGIRL2014
Summary: Don't you hate it when the guy you love is with another? Not only that but you are suppose to be Best Friends and he doesn't even tell you he's with her? Well welcome to my life, where your heart breaks and it hurts yes! Reviews are most welcome :)
1. Chapter 1- Finding out

**Chapter One: Heart Break- It Hurts. **

I don't know how long they have been going out but I just found out today and ever since I have been on the verge of tears. The guy I have liked ever since I first layed eyes on him is Tony Stark one of my best friends who is dating the person I most dislike, Whitney Stan.. What hurts the most is he didn't even tell me and today I found out when they were kissing near Tony's locker. It hurt so badly, my heart that is, it feels like it broke or split or even shattered into millions of little pieces. It hurts so badly.

So here I am in class listening or at least trying to listen to the teacher ramble on about history, I still can't them out of my head and the hurt a long with it. Well how can I when the man I love use to sit next to me now sits at the back of the class room sneaking kisses and sending notes to each other. There goes that feeling again but this time I can't control the tears they gather up in my eyes. I have to get out of here before I knew it I was running out of the classroom and ignoring anyone who was calling my name up to the roof where it's all quiet and peaceful. Places where I can let go of all my pain and cry my eyes out.

I let all my hurt out, all my feelings then, my shoulders were shaking I was sobbing like a baby but I have an excuse my Love of my life who is also one of my best friends is now dating. I guess this happens all the time in high school but it hurts so badly. "Why does this have to happen? Why!" I yell to the world.

"Pepper?"

Pepper? Is someone calling my name? "Pepper?" it's him! It's tony, but why would he follow me up here, shouldn't he be with her instead of being with me. It's not like we have spent much time together anyway.

"I'm over here? What do you want" I hear his shoes scuff across the ground as he walks towards my voice. "I was just wondering if you were alright."

" Yes I'm alright, now please just go" I don't want to talk to him at the moment, not now, not today since I saw the truth of everything. "Pepper, if you are really fine than why are you crying" ah! Like you don't know! Why would you ask a damn question like that!

"Please Tony Just go away I need some time alone for a bit please just go"

"Pepper, Please don't be like this your one of my best friends"

I don't know if the fact that I was his best friend and he didn't tell me this was more painfall or the fact that I will only be a friend to him. With these thoughts in mind I could feel my heart shatter and my tears fall. I need to get out of here

"Pepper please-"

Before he could finish I pushed past him and ran out of the school grounds back home and cried the rest of the day, maybe even a week I don't know I lost time while being in my room. But I know one thing Tony and I will never be the same again.

…

**Hey Guys lease Review how I went with this please thanks guys**


	2. Chapter 2- My Heart is Shattered

**Chapter 2: My Heart is shattered **

It has been a week since I had found out about Tony and Whiney, it hurts you know thinking about those two together, just the thought makes me want to cry all over again. The nerve of Tony to keep it a secret from me and then say that I am one of his best friends just drives me crazy with Anger. I am not Jealous I will tell you that, just deeply hurt. Like how would you feel if your best friend always told the other best friend something but not you, and then you find out in person, it hurts deeply?

'_Beep Beep'_

My phone. A Text message from Rhodey. It's Funny ever since that day I ran out, only Rhodey seems to care to ring me with a 'peps please ring me back, please I'm worried about you' and a Text Message saying 'Pepper! Give me a Ring!' but the one man I thought that would care to ring or a text message even if it just says 'hi' but nothing no text and not one Ring or email. At least one good thing came out of this; my dad isn't home so I don't have to put up with 'Pepper! Why aren't you at school?'

I really do miss school though; I can't believe I just said that! I must be losing my mind for this to happen? Maybe I should just go to school and just not talk to Tony after all the only one who has been civil to me is Rhodey. You know what Screw Tony Stark! I'm going to go back to school a changed woman, those two can do whatever they fuckin please and I will do as I please which is talk to the others in our class which I never did get a chance to talk to…even though I talked to much but now I will be a new Pepper!

'_Beep Beep'_

Oh what is it this time! Damn Phone! Wait this isn't Rhodey's number, then who's number is it? Oh well better take a look at the message… what was in the Text message shocked me to tears again. In the Text message was a photo of Tony and Whitney in a lip lock and now I know whose number it is…Whitney's. I tried to keep the tears in, damn! I have to be strong I Pepper! Will not let this bitch get to me, I will be a strong girl and I will persevere. As soon as High School ends I am out and a free woman I don't have to see Tony or that blond haired rich bitch anymore.

From tomorrow this pepper is an independent, strong welled, no need Tony Stark girl! I will be a cool headed Pepper! If Whitney comes to me and is all being a bitch I will be a bigger bitch. Because I've come to one thing the wealthy always think they can get away with things, and frankly I'm sick of it.

The wealthy will not know what hit them till after I have dealt with me. Ha-ha I feel so evil. Ha-ha Anyway I'm as happy as Larry


	3. Chapter 3: Fuck You!

**Chapter 3: Fuck you! Fuck You Very Much!**

After the Incident with the Text Whitney had sent me, I had decided to go to school on the sole idea of ignoring everyone but the School stuff, that would only get me into trouble but on the note of getting into trouble my phone has been going off ever since with Rhodey trying to get me to come to the Armoury to see Tony and him for a bit. I just said that 'I'm Busy', busy with trying to get on with life after the shit week I have had.

But I forgot to say that after the 1600th text from Rhodey saying 'come on Pep 'or 'meet up pep' Tony had decided to text me saying 'Hey Pep, I don't know why your acting like this but stop your hurting people around you.' I never thought I could throw my phone so far in my life, but I do have a reason to, how dare he send me a text message like that. Who the hell does he think he is! Tony Stark may be a Rich fuckin Kid but it doesn't give him the right to state that.

You know what?! I hate him! For what he has done, and what he has said to me. We are no longer friends and he can do whatever because I officially do not care about him, he's a no body to me. I am a normal girl, he's a wealthy no it all brat which means we were never compatible to be more than friends or friends in the first place so screw it all I'm ready for school! YEAH!

After my hateful Rant of the Ex-friend Tony Stark I was on my way to school, believe it or not in quite a good mood, cause today was the official day of NEW INDEPENDENT PEPPER POTS! Ha-ha. I actually can't wait to get back into school and… catch up on the homework and work I missed…yey! Oh well at least it means I'm still busy ha-ha.

I had just walked into the school when I can here** there** voices annnnd there goes my good mood. Remind me again why I picked a locker across from them? Oh because you guys were friends? Oh thanks my mind I really needed that right now?! Ignoring them I made my way over to my locker to put my books into. There in my locker was the Photo of Tony and Whitney in a love heart. I could feel tears in the back of my eyes wanting to come fourth. No way am I allowing that. So I did the only thing I could, I kept it to throw at Tony.

"Hey Pepper! You're back!"

Shit! That would have gotten their attention, oh well more ignoring for them, more talking for Happy. After all I haven't spoken to him in ages, weeks even. I will have to wait till after happy to give Tony back the Photo.

"Hey Happy, How have you been?"

"Yeah Good Pepper! I've been good"

And with that he was gone, that guy makes me laugh, I should really hang out with him more. As I looked around for a bit I noticed that my friends, wait EX Friends were looking at me one with a worried look and the other a disappointed look. Well fuck you! Tony Stark!

"Hey Tony, You forgot something"

With that last word I slammed the photo into Tony's Chest, His face was priceless though the shock of probably where or how did you get this. Oh please! You know exactly where it came from and how it got there! You're dating the bitch for fuck sake!

"Pepper I -"

"You know Tony; you should probably tell your girlfriend to keep your private shit private. Not only do I not want to see what you and your bitch do but I don't need a picture of it either. So fuck you Tony Stark for Everything!

And with that I turned on him leaving a shocked Rhodey and a hurt Tony in my wake. You wanted the Bitch, I gave you the


End file.
